Sky
by Fuuyuki Azuka
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke bertemu dibawah langit senja. Mereka berpisah dibawah langit senja. Selama ini langit senja selalu dijadikan tempat mereka menggantungkan harapan. Apakah mereka memiliki jalan yang sama dibawah langit senja? (Fict COMEBACK!) SasuHina


**SKY by Fuuyuki Azuka**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating T**

**Friendship-Romance**

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke bertemu dibawah langit senja. Mereka berpisah dibawah langit senja. Selama ini langit senja selalu dijadikan tempat mereka menggantungkan harapan. Apakah mereka memiliki jalan yang sama dibawah langit senja?

**Fict comeback! Happy RnR!**

_**Sasuke – Hinata**_

* * *

Anak perempuan itu kembali bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat seseorang disisi yang lainnya bergerak gelisah. Tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya –yang entah sejak kapan sudah kusut. Saat dia yakin anak laki-laki itu kembali lelap, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dia meraba lehernya dengan gelisah, setengah terburu. Hanya syal putih yang dia punya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia singkirkan syal itu dari lehernya. Sedikit kedinginan tak apa, pikirnya. Tapi dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri, jika anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini nantinya sakit.

"Semoga mimpimu indah," lirihnya. Sebelum bayangannya hilang diujung jalan, dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, bayangan anak perempuan itu hilang.

_Mimpiku adalah kamu_

_Saat itu kita mengaitkan jari kelingking_

_Selamanya bersama, janjimu_

_Benarkah?_

Anak laki-laki itu bangun, kemudian menggenggam syal yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah saat mencoba mencari anak perempuan yang aneh –menurutnya. Anak perempuan yang selalu mengintip dari ujung gang, walaupun terkadang begitu berani bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang sama dengannya. Anak perempuan itu selalu datang dengan mengendap. Sudah satu bulan. Dan mereka berdua belum berani menyapa.

Sasuke, akan berpura-pura tidur. Dan anak perempuan itu, akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Dalam satu bulan, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh geli. Matanya menangkap benang-benang dengan warna yang kontras ditepi syal dengan wangi lavender itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Nama yang cukup unik."

Sasuke berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti. Matanya melebar melihat kaki mungil seseorang yang sudah dihafalnya –tanpa dia sadari. Anak perempuan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua hanya membatu, tak ada yang berani bergerak dan berbicara.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mungkin ini akhirnya. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan menjadi dekat. Atau, karena ini mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjauh. Entah apapun yang dikatakan takdir nanti, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Anak perempuan itu nampak panik, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan siap untuk melangkah. Namun, tangan Sasuke menghentikannya. Suasana diantara mereka berdua entah mengapa terasa aneh. Anak perempuan itu mencoba melihat kearah Sasuke. Manik mata mereka bertemu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

* * *

Waktu tidak bergerak terlalu cepat, dia hanya tidak berhenti. Sasuke selalu mempercayai hal itu. Matanya melirik kearah Hinata yang baru saja tiba. Hinata tersenyum salah tingkah saat Sasuke melihat jam tangannya dengan wajah kesal –bercanda.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Seribu tahunpun, aku tetap menunggu."

"Gombal!"

Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tidak perlu mempercayai dengan begitu dalam. Mereka hanya melaluinya begitu saja. Meresapi arti kehadiran masing-masing. Mengagumi takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Tidak ada sesuatu yang memperjelas hubungan diantara mereka, yang mereka lakukan hanya saling menghargai. Tanpa kata, merekapun sudah mengerti apa yang hati mereka butuhkan. Walaupun ingin, tapi begini saja sudah cukup.

Hinata menunjukkan sesuatu yang berada dibalik punggungnya. Kardus dengan pita yang mempermanis tampilannya. Dengan cekatan dia menaruh bingkisan itu di meja yang menjadi penghalang mereka. Dengan semangat dia membuka bingkisan itu.

"Kamu sendiri yang membuat?" Sasuke tampak terkejut.

Cake dengan dekorasi buah diatasnya. Coklat putih tampak meleleh disekelilingnya. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat kata-kata yang tertulis diatas cake itu. Dia tersenyum geli, yang dibalas dengan gumaman dari Hinata.

"Sekarang, tepat setahun kita bertemu. Selamat satu tahun ya!"  
"Satu tahun? Bukankah sudah lebih?"

"Satu tahun, tepat saat pertama kali kita berani menunjukkan diri kita masing-masing."

"Ya, sudah satu tahun dan kamu melupakan satu hal yang penting. Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

'_**Tapi, kamu yang manis adalah kesukaanku.'**_

"... Aku benar-benar melupakan hal penting itu."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semberaut merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Mata Hinata membola saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke membimbing Hinata untuk duduk.

"Cake ini tampak manis, sama sepertimu."

"..."

Sasuke mengambil lilin yang tergeletak disamping cake. Kemudian memasangnya. Dia menyalakan lilin itu, kemudian menatap Hinata dengan serius. Hinata hanya bisa melirik Sasuke dengan gugup.

"Mari kita membuat sebuah janji. Kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya."

"Ya... Selamanya."

'_**... Selamanya akan mencintai kamu'**_

* * *

_Suatu hari aku melihatmu berbalik_

_Punggungmu menjauh, lalu hilang_

_Ah, kau pergi tanpa pamit_

_Dan sialnya kamu membawa hatiku bersamamu_

Hinata melihat jalan di depannya dengan gelisah. Perasaannya beracampur aduk. Yang ingin ditanyakannya hanya 'mengapa?'. Dia terus bergerak, tidak tenang. Padahal taksi yang ditumpanginya sudah melaju dengan cepat. Tapi, entah mengapa terasa begitu lambat.

Rasanya ingin marah. Ingin membuka pintu taksi ini, melompat lalu berlari dengan cepat. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga saat akhirnya kaki mungilnya melapak di bumi. Rasanya dia sudah berlari dengan cepat. Tapi, pintu masuk masih begitu jauh. Rasa lelahnya tak terasa, karena tekat. Atau karena tertutupi kecewa?

Langkah kakinya memelan saat mendengar pengumuman keberangkatan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela besar. Matanya menatap kosong kearah pesawat yang sudah lepas landas. Hinata tiba-tiba tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Kakinya seolah tidak menapak. Hatinya seolah kebas. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia menjauhi jendela itu.

"Bersama selamanya katamu?"

_Kini rasanya tidak sama_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Apakah kamu menjaga hatiku yang mengikutimu?_

_Apakah kamu mengingatku?_

* * *

Hinata berlari setelah mengintip waktu dari jam tangannya. Dengan nafas terengah, dia melangkah mendekati meja kecil ditaman yang selalu mereka datangi. Dengan perlahan dia duduk, kemudian memulai kegiatan rutinnya, memandangi langit.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa terseret masa lalu. Awalnya, tempat ini hanya dia yang tahu. Hanya dia yang menikmati langit senja ini. Tapi kemudian, Sasuke datang, ikut melihat langit ini. Kemudian tanpa mereka sadari, langit ini tempat mereka menggantung harapan kepada sesamanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, semuanya berawal dari tempat ini.

Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun. Hinata bukan lagi gadis cantik penyendiri. Apakah Sasuke tetap menjadi anak yang dingin namun manis? Apakah dia sudah berubah disebrang sana? Apakah Sasuke mengingatnya? Mengingat Hinata? Apakah Sasuke memimpikannya? Atau hanya Hinata yang merasakan hal ini?

_Ini langit yang sama_

_Yang selalu kita pandangi saat senja_

_Dibawah langit ini kita bertemu_

_Dibawah langit ini kita berpisah_

Sasuke membanting dirinya keatas kasurnya yang empuk. Dibiarkannya peluh melintas dipelipisnya. Dia melirik kearah jendela yang baru saja dibukanya. Malam ini terasa dingin. Bulan dan bintang tampak hadir dilangit. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang.

Apa kabar Hinata saat ini? Apakah dia makan dengan baik? Apakah istirahatnya cukup? Apakah dia sedang memikirkan Sasuke saat ini? Dan... apakah Hinata sudah menemukan kertas yang dia selipkan diantara rongga pohon tempat biasa mereka bertemu? Dan hal yang paling penting, apakah Hinata masih mengingatnya?

Mata Sasuke menangkap bintang paling terang di timur sana. Bintang yang paling terang, mungkin saja Hinata sedang melihat bintang itu. Mungkin saja Hinata sedang menggenggam angin, sama sepertinya. Tapi, apakah mungkin, Hyuuga Hinata memiliki perasan yang sama sepertinya?

"Salamku... apakah aku boleh menitipkannya lewat bintang?"

_Ini langit yang sama_

_Apakah saat ini kita melihat bintang yang sama?_

_Tiba-tiba aku merindukanmu_

_Apakah kamu juga merindukanku?_

* * *

Sudah sebulan Hinata tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Kemarin, dia baru saja pulang dari kampung halamannya. Dan entah mengapa kakinya menuntunnya kesini. Hinata berdiri sambil bersandar pada pohon. Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat sesuatu yang mengganjal, tepat disebelah kirinya. Keningnya mengkerut heran saat melihat sebuah kertas usang disana. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, dia menarik kertas itu.

Seperti dihantam batu. Manik matanya menatap kata demi kata dengan teliti. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Pandangannya sudah mulai memburam. Hinata merasa sulit bernapas.

Padahal rasa ini tidak hanya dia yang memiliki. Untuk apa selama ini dia menangis sendiri? Untuk apa selama ini dia berusaha melupakan orang itu? Semua rasa bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Matanya menangkap sebuah tanggal dibawah sana. Dan dia merasa, inilah takdirnya.

_Ini langit yang sama_

_Ini rasa yang sama_

_Jika kita berada di jalur yang sama,_

_Mari bertemu diujung sana!_

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat seseorang berlari dari pohon sana. Menjadi tanda akhir dari penantiannya. Sekejap kemudian, Sasuke merasa dirinya dihantam. Hinata memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Jadi, kamu sudah menemukan kertas itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak menemukannya, aku masih marah padamu sampai sekarang!"  
"Jadi, kamu marah?"

"Ya, sampai lima menit yang lalu aku masih marah."

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Hinata yang merajuk. Tangannya mengelus rambut Hinata yang kini telah memanjang. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia tetap Hinata yang sama, seperti yang selama ini dia ingat. Dia masih Hinata yang sama. Yang membuat rasa manis kesukaannya hadir saat memikirkannya.

"Jadi, apakah kamu memiliki rasa yang sama?"

"... Tak perlu aku jawab. Kupikir, kita memiliki jalan yang sama."

_Ini langit yang sama_

_Kita bertemu, ternyata kita terikat_

_Kita bertemu dan berpisah, kemudian kembali dibawah langit yang sama_

_Langit yang menandakan, kamu bukan mimpiku_

_Tapi kamu takdirku!_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Iya, gak salah baca. Itu END. Hehe

Iya, alurnya memang cepat. Ini fict ringan sebagai tanda aku sudah kembali (yah, kalau ada yang masih ingat aku) (**sebagai clue aja. Cinta Segi16?, All About My Life, It's My Life, Titik, dll)**

Karena sudah lama tidak bergulat dalam dunia ini (duh kangen!), mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya Minna-san^^

Mohon kritik dan saran. Mind to review?^^


End file.
